


Your Touch

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lesbians, Branjie, Cisgender Women, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn I say!, Smut, only good feelings, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa are getting to know each other, and like each other a lot, but this is the first time they go into a proper date.They go to Brooke's place after, and it's also the first time they are properly alone together. They make sure to enjoy it.





	Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as an alternative and smuttier epilogue for "Dancing into your arms", but it makes sense in its own.

It had been a wonderful evening. Their plan was to get dinner, a more fancy date than the post-work coffee they had done a couple of times. It had always been a little hasty, always with one of them too tired, or too worked up after a bad day to really call it romantic. It was Brooke’s idea to set up a date-date. A proper date, dress up for each other, no talking about work for more than 10 minutes straight, no planning on going home to grade papers or plan classes or do anything else after. And, most importantly, absolutely not on a school night. 

They had had all the time in the world to sit down and eat, talk, stare into each other’s eyes, get dessert, go out into the night and walk around slowly until their feet kind of hurt and they got inside a bar and bet who could flirt their way into more free drinks, but Vanessa chickened out after Brooke’s second shot because “some guy was looking at her weird”, and totally not because she got jealous of the way Brooke was smiling at the bartender.

They got an uber to Brooke’s place, with the excuse that they were tired, but really because they wanted to be alone already. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Vanessa had though the nitty-gritty of ordinary life after their kind of summer camp fling would make Brooke bored of her in less than a week, or make her annoyed of Brooke at least once already. But it hadn’t, she only wanted more. It was kind of scary, and oh so exciting. 

As they got inside Brooke’s small but elegant apartment, both of them sighed as they left their heels by the door. It was the first time Vanessa was here. The first time they were alone like this anywhere, actually. She put her purse down on the couch as Brooke let her hair loose from the casual updo she had going on. As her long blonde locks fell down gracefully she massaged her skull with a grunt. She was the most beautiful woman Vanessa had ever seen.

“Can I get you a drink?” asked Brooke, looking nervous all of a sudden.

“You trying to get me drunk?” asked Vanessa playfully, already getting closer. She gave an extra sway to her hips as she walked towards her slowly. “You don’t need that, I’m already yours,” she said, sliding her hands on the other woman’s waist. Brooke’s hands went to her lower back and shoulders, pulling her closer. Vanessa gave herself a second just to look at Brooke’s face, who was beautiful any time of the day but today was particularly breathtaking with a more dramatic make-up on, the blood-red lipstick making her lips look even juicier than they already were.

They kissed, it didn’t matter who leaned in first and who followed. They were in a dance now, their bodies connected, moving together, complementing each other’s cues without delay, without thought. Vanessa had felt Brooke’s lips on hers several times already but rarely had it been with so much passion, a full body touch. Her tongue was in her mouth and she tasted like tequila. She slid her hands up her body, feeling her magnificent curves until she reached her neck and could feel a little skin, caressing her jaw, tangling her fingers on that gorgeous hair. 

She felt Brooke’s hands moving on her back as well, stopping on her hips. They got lower and lower until Brooke caught herself and pulled them up, resting them firmly on Vanessa’s hipbones. 

“You trying to touch my ass, miss Brooke Lynn?” asked Vanessa in mocked offense, barely moving away at all. 

“Sorry,” said Brooke breathlessly, taking her hands off Vanessa altogether. But she didn’t get very far, Vanessa caught her wrists, simultaneously leaning in to place an open-mouthed kiss just under her ear. She guided Brooke's hands slowly to the plumps of her own ass, making sure Brooke was touching her body all the way there: waist, hips, thighs. 

“Stop thinking and do it then,” she whispered in Brooke’s ear, letting her hands go once they made it home. She reached to her own hips and pulled her tight dress up in a swift motion, so Brooke got an instant handfull of fleshy skin with nothing in between, her hands firmly planted right at the juncture where thighs meet ass. 

Brooke groaned lustfully and Vanessa smiled, moaning as Brooke almost pulled her out of the floor as she kneaded her cheeks. She held on to Brooke’s shoulders and went back to kissing her, this time more heatedly, faster, messier. After a few moments of groping, Brooke caught the hem of Vanessa's dress and pulled it up her head, leaving the girl in a matching pair of red underwear. 

While Brooke stared, Vanessa was trying to pull her dress and get her naked too.

“How do you take this fucking thing off?” she asked, and Brooke laughed, lifting her arm to pull the zipper down by the side of her outfit. When the dress fell to the floor, it revealed laced black panties and nothing else. She was wearing no bra. Vanessa forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” said Brooke, guiding her through a small hallway to a spacious but simple room, where she lit a dim side-table lamp and laid on the bed invitingly, her eyes drinking Vanessa up. 

Vanessa soon followed, crawling over her, placing a single wet kiss on her mouth before she lowered her head to kiss at a nipple. She licked and flickered and sucked, alternating between breasts and massaging both of them with her hands while her mouth worked. She took her time, enjoying Brooke’s wrecked breathing and encouraging caresses wherever her hands managed to reach. They had slotted their legs together, and Brooke bent her knees so they could rub themselves on each other’s thighs. Their rhythm was increasing second by second, the more Brooke responded to Vanessa’s ministration’s the more forcefully Vanessa rolled her hips down. 

Vanessa bit lightly at one of Brooke’s nipples, who moaned and pulled her up by her hair to kiss her on the mouth. She took Vanessa’s bra off, caressing her already sensitive breasts gently before flipping them over on the bed. She sat up to take her panties off and tie her hair, while Vanessa took this opportunity to get completely naked too. In just a second Brooke was on top of her, and she could feel her naked hot wet pussy sliding over her thigh. They kissed again, grabbing and groping at each other, their breasts rubbing together. 

Brooke snuggled a hand between their bodies to touch Vanessa between her folds. She gasped when she felt those slender fingers breaching inside of her, just for a moment before they were moving again. It was like Brooke was exploring her, committing her to memory. They had their foreheads pressed together and were breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Brooke had her eyes closed in an expression of concentration and pleasure, and Vanessa was finding it hard to keep her eyes open herself as she reached to touch her lover's face. 

She finally closed her eyes and moaned audibly when Brooke started rubbing her clit with purpose. She felt Brooke’s face get away, then her breasts were being sucked on as her arms fell useless to her sides, hands grasping at the sheets. Brooke made her way down her body, massaging Vanessa’s inner thighs as she pushed them apart. 

Vanessa had her head thrown back and wasn’t even registering if something was coming out of her mouth anymore. She forced herself to open her eyes and look down, just as Brooke’s mouth closed around her clit and the blonde looked up at her, eyes full of lust. Vanessa moaned and put her hand on Brooke’s head, keeping it in place as she rolled her hips. Brooke closed her eyes and moaned too, sucking harder, licking with more vigor. Vanessa fell back to the bed again, letting go of Brooke’s hair. 

Brooke kept eating her out while she pumped two fingers in and out of Vanessa’s wet hole, whose whole body was moving and arching out of the bed, almost overwhelmed with pleasure, her orgasm building up steadily. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she heard herself repeating. If her eyes were not rolling back on their own accord she would have seen that Brooke had no intention of stopping whatsoever, and was sucking and licking at Vanessa’s clit between her own moans as her fingers pumped in and out restlessly, her free hand gripping at Vanessa’s hip for some kind of stability. 

Vanessa came with a strangled moan, her back arched out beautifully. Brooke kept going gently for a few moments before she was being pulled up to lay on her back and being kissed fiercely. Her tongue was tired but she didn’t care, because Vanessa’s hand was right where she needed it and she was kissing back and grabbing at her with renewed energy.

“Yes, yes, baby, oh,” she was saying as Vanessa placed little bites on her neck, her fingers rubbing Brooke’s swollen clit making her sound like a fucking porn star. 

Vanessa started to lean down like maybe she wanted to go down on her too, but after all that, all Brooke needed was to grab Vanessa’s ass and pull her hair back to put her mouth on her neck and she was already coming, gripping onto Vanessa while she moaned and spasmed.

They kissed gently and relaxed into the bed, trying to catch their breath. They fell to their backs but as soon as their breathing went dow they found themselves turned back to each other, staring at each other’s faces with satisfied smiles. Brooke started to pick stray hairs that were stuck in sweat on Vanessa’s face an pull them back up on her head one by one. 

Vanessa just let her, sighing here and there while she blatantly stared at her lover’s face. She wanted her to be her girlfriend. She also wanted some water. Well, maybe in a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
